The Muerte Virus
by Raksha
Summary: Bulma contracts a fatal disease called the Muerte Virus and ends up on the Grand Kai's planet. DON'T RUN! This IS a B/V fic! However, I've always hated how she's so weak all the time, so I made a few adjustments to her. Hope you enjoy!^.~ *CHAPTER 4 UP!!*
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hi all. Firstly, I will warn you that there are going to be a few spoilers scattered about. More towards the later chapters, though. In all honesty, this story was inspired by **Jesa Jaisai's** "Time enough to be with you." It was one of my favorite stories, and if the author has a problem with my posting The Muerte Virus, please contact me and I'll remove it. 

Um…besides that, I don't think there is anything to say. Rating may go up, depending on the reviews I get and what the people want. ^.^ Enjoy! 

**The Muerte Virus**

Chapter 1

Bulma let the hospital bed take her full weight as she nervously waited for the doctor's return. She did her best to relax, knowing that is wasn't good to stay tense too long, especially in her condition. 

What condition that _was_, she didn't know. In fact, it was the whole reason she was here. For the past three months her health had been going from poor to dangerously bad. Still, Bulma, being the stubborn Briefs that she was, kept putting off a trip to the doctor's office. That is, until she began to cough up blood and loose the ability to move her arms or legs for a few moments at a time. 

It had been hard, keeping her growing illness from her husband Vegeta and her parents. They all thought she was just going for a routine check-up, and she had made sure to make enough fuss about going that they wouldn't think to second-guess her motives. She had left her son Trunks, now at the bright and curious age of six, in the care of her mother, and gave both him and Vegeta firm orders not to train Trunks in the GR while she was gone. Of course, that meant that when she got home, she would find them both sprawled out on the ground out front, totally exhausted from not obeying her orders. 

Bulma smiled a little, ignoring the twinge in her heart as she shifted slightly on the bed. Everything had been so peacefully since Cell had been killed. Gohan had gone off to school, though he never forgot to show up at her house at least once a week to train with Vegeta. Chi-Chi had another little boy, Goten, who was as adventurous and carefree as the man he looked so much like. Goku. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the ceiling. Goku…It had been a long time now. Years had passed, but it was still an open wound. To know that she would never see her friend again was heart wrenching. That she would never hear his childish and naive comments, or laugh as he inhaled thousands of platters of food, and then complained about a stomachache. 

"Mrs. Briefs?" The doctor called, clearing his throat as he entered. 

Bulma blinked away thoughts of the past and turned her attention on the man before her. Immediately she sat up, knowing from the hesitant and sorrowful look in his eyes that he had bad news. 

He was a good man, she recalled. Doctor Bryan S. Fields. He had delivered her as a baby, and she trusted him more than any other doctor specialist in the world. She also knew that whatever was uncovered here, today, would be kept in the strictest of confidentiality. _No one_ would know of her visit. 

"How bad is it, Doc?" Bulma asked, shifting to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "I hope I don't have to go into surgery." 

This, for some reason, pained the good doctor. "No, Mrs. Briefs. There will be no need for that." He cleared his throat again and looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Bulma," he said, looking back up at her, "you have a very rare disease called the Muerte virus." 

Bulma felt her stomach drop into an endless pit. She didn't like the sound of that virus. She forced herself to grin. "Sounds a little over-dramatic, Doc. What do I need to take to get rid of it?" 

"Bulma…" Doctor Fields reached forward and covered one of her hands with his and took a ragged breath. "There is nothing you can take for Muerte. It is as the name suggests. Death. In all of our medical history, only two other people contracted such a virus." 

Bulma was very pale now. "Wh-what happened to them?" 

"They became very sick, Bulma. It was a…very messy and painful death for each of them." He glanced down at the papers and pulled a few sheets out. "Here are their coronary reports." 

Bulma took it with a shaky hand and skimmed over the sheets. Bile rose in her mouth as she read over it. Their internal organs had all been _liquefied_…loss of fingers and toes due to lack of blood circulation…pain…lots and lots of pain… 

She shuddered and pushed the papers away. "Is there no cure, Doctor?" She asked softly. 

He shook his head sadly. "No. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Bulma." 

Bulma stood, a strange, distant look in her eyes. "How long do you think I have?" 

"From what I gathered, and how far along the virus is in your system," he hesitated, doing a quick mental calculation. "I would estimate it at about three weeks. A month and a half tops. It kills within a year." 

Bulma nodded sharply. "Thank you, Doctor Fields. I would like all the paperwork you have on this disease, please." 

"Of course." He handed her a small packet. "I assumed you would want it all." 

Bulma nodded again and headed for the door. "I will see you next year, Doctor," she said firmly. 

Doctor Fields closed his eyes as she left and prayed. _Dear Kami, please let her be right._

The next few days passed in a blur to Bulma Briefs. She locked herself in her lab and refused to come out except to eat. There was a shower and a closet full of her clothes so she could keep clean in the lab. Inside, she worked furiously, vials of her blood filled the small table as she constantly searched the computer and her brain for an answer. A cure to the virus called Death that swam in her system. 

Actually, swam wasn't quite the right word for it, she reflected morbidly. It didn't swim; it _melded_. It attached itself to each and every blood cell in her body. To each organ. To each spot of living tissue. And then it burrowed into her, hiding itself too deep for any medical staff to find. And even if they managed to kill off the ones that had merged with her blood cells and not kill her in the process, it multiplied fast enough that if even one survived, she would be no better off. 

Finally, one week after she had been told she would die, Bulma came up with something. It was in no means a cure, but it would buy her an extra week or so. It was a little electronic chip that clamped on to the flesh on the underside of her wrist. It was about the size of a quarter, and about twice as thick, but it was the best she could do. A little digital clock showed how many hours, minutes, and seconds she had left until it ran out of the serum that kept the Muerte at bay. 

When the clock ran down to zero, she would die in a wave of pain and blood. The serum acted as a damn against the Muerte virus. It blocked it, allowing the disease to build itself higher and higher. And when it broke… 

Bulma shook those thoughts out of her head as she deleted the last of her files. She had one thousand, one hundred and seventy-six hours, forty-two minutes, and three seconds left to live, and she was going to _live._ Starting with her friends and family that she had been neglecting. 

She headed to the kitchen, knowing that at any given time either her son or her husband would be there raiding the fridge for a "decent meal". Sure enough, both Trunks and Vegeta were finishing their lunch. Her parents were sitting there, too, quietly sipping their tea. 

"We haven't had a party in a while," Bulma said as she walked in and took a seat. "What do you guys think of a get-together with everyone?" 

Her mother squealed happily. "That sounds _wonderful,_ Bulma! And I just found this new recipe that your little Vegeta and his friend Goku should just _love_!" 

Bulma snickered at the look on Vegeta's face. "You're improving, Mom. I only heard two things wrong in that sentence. First, Vegeta isn't little, and second, Goku isn't his friend." She smirked at her husband. "Although, Vegeta's such a pig, he might not have listened past the 'new recipe' comment." 

"Watch it, Woman," Vegeta growled. The corner of his mouth quirked. "You're in an odd mood today. And what are you doing out of your lab? I was enjoying the peace and quiet around here without your irritating voice in my ear." 

Bulma laughed, placing a kiss on Vegeta's temple as she skipped out of the room. "No more work for me, boys! For the next six weeks, I'm gonna have some _fun_!" 

Trunks glanced at his dad when his mother was out of sight. "Dad…" 

"I don't know, boy," he answered the unspoken question, looking after his mate worriedly. "I just don't know." 

The next day, the Z Senshi started arriving for Bulma's reunion. Trunks, of course, was ecstatic that Goten and Gohan were coming because that meant someone to beat up on that wouldn't smash his face in for it. When everyone got there, it totaled twenty-one people, including Bulma's family. 

Originally, it was supposed to be her, Vegeta, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Krillen, and Piccolo. However, Krillen revealed that he had been married to the Android Eighteen for a few years and they had a daughter named Marron. And then, Tien and Choutzu had been training with Piccolo when he got the invite, so they came, too. And Lunch had come, also, since she and Tien had married a few years back. And Chi-chi's father, the Ox-King, had nothing to do, so he tagged along with the Sons. And, of course, since Krillen and Eighteen were still living with Master Roshi, the old pervert came along with Turtle and Oolong. Yamcha and Puar, much to Vegeta's anger, came along, sensing everyone's gathered kis. Dende and Mr. Popo said much the same thing when they popped in. 

As the sun set, the group moved outside and Bulma found a quiet chair off to the side of the party. She tucked her feet up and rested her chin on her knees as she surveyed the controlled chaos that was her friends. She would miss them, she thought, smiling a little. More than anything else on the planet, she would miss knowing that they would always be there for her. 

She found her eyes being pulled towards her husband and revised the stray thought. She might miss her friends, but it would be a constant pain to be separated from Vegeta and her son. They were just beginning their lives together. Being with Vegeta was still thrilling and heart-stopping. And little Trunks had barely begun to live. She would never be there to advise him about the wiles of women, or see him off on his first date. Or when he married… 

Bulma suddenly stood and went inside, not being able to stop the tears. It wasn't fair! She cried in her mind. She had always thought it would be _her_ that sobbed over her husband's grave. But now…would he even care? Would her dark Prince let down his emotional barrier enough to let the salty tears of grief soak the dirt at her grave? 

"Woman," Vegeta growled, entering the dark living room to find his mate curled up against the arm of the couch. "The brat was looking for you. Something about wanting to go to a park tomorrow." 

Bulma sniffed back the rest of her tears and wiped her cheeks clean as she stood. She flashed him a bright smile and hid her pain deep down. "Sounds like a good time. You're coming too, of course." 

Vegeta sputtered. "Woman! I have training to do!" 

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, getting ready for an argument, when she suddenly couldn't find the anger to yell. With a sigh, she backed down. "Very well, Vegeta," she said, her shoulders slumping. "I just thought…" She shook her head and forced herself to perk back up. "You'd probably end up blasting the hotdog man, anyway!" 

"…Woman…" Vegeta trailed off as she turned to leave. 

Bulma paused and looked back at him. "Yes, Vegeta?" 

The Saiyan Prince hesitated, looking like he was fighting a quick mental battle. Finally he shrugged. "The baka machine needs to be fixed, anyway. I'll go with you and the brat to make sure no one thinks of touching what is mine." 

Bulma smiled brilliantly at him, feeling her heart warm as he tried to please her. "Thank you, Vegeta." 

Vegeta snorted and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma smiled sadly at his back before leaving to find her boy. Her agreement to Trunk's plan to go to the park, and then the zoo was met with another demand to let Goten come with them. Bulma grinned at Chi-Chi's pleading look and nodded. 

"Woohoo!" Goten cheered. He began hopping around and singing, "_I'm_ going to the zoo-o! _I'm_ going to the zoo-o!" 

"Oh, and Trunks," Bulma said, smiling. "Your father's coming with us." 

Trunks stood there, gaping for a long moment. "You mean it?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes. "He'll really come?" 

Bulma smiled even more widely and ruffled his lavender hair. "Yes, Trunks. If there's one thing you can count on about your father, it's his word. Once it's given, he won't break it without a _very_ good reason." 

"Cool," Trunks grinned. "I can't _wait_ for tomorrow!" 

Gradually, the party broke off, everyone growing tired and drifting home. No one said anything, as they congratulated her on her best party yet, but they thought it. Her party would have been perfect, but for the absence of their goofy Saiyan Goku. 

The next day was one Bulma was certain she would never forget. They started out early, picking up Goten on their way out. Over the night, Trunks and Goten had decided that it would be best if they started with the zoo and ended with a nice stroll through the park. 

From the beginning, the zoo idea was destined for disaster. Vegeta, the arrogant man that he was, refused to leave one exhibit until he had made at least one derogatory comment on the animal. It was actually quite funny when Bulma took him before the monkey exhibit and defied him to make a comment on them that wouldn't, in some way, be putting his own race down. Vegeta only growled and stalked off. 

Then there had been the incident with the hotdog vendor, just as Bulma had predicted. The poor man didn't have enough food to feed a full Saiyan and two demi-Saiyans, so Vegeta had wanted to start blasting him for his stupidity. Up until Bulma reminded him that he was doing _exactly_ as she had said he would. Then he stomped and walked off to find another "food dispensing servant". 

By the time the boys were ready to leave, Bulma had managed to keep Vegeta from killing anyone, which she thought marked the outing as a pleasant one. However, he did manage to seriously injure five men who whistled, hooted, howled, and made sexual comments towards her when her back was turned. Still, it was a good day. 

The park was Bulma's favored part of the trip. Goten and Trunks ran ahead of them, making strange animal sounds that they had heard at the zoo and laughing. Bulma and Vegeta walked side-by-side down the paved walkway, neither touching nor talking. 

After the second male to attempt to talk to Bulma crawled away with a broken arm, Bulma hesitantly decided to offer a suggestion. 

"You know," she began, "if you just put you arm around me or something to let them know we're together, you wouldn't have to expend energy hurting them." 

"If I had my tail," Vegeta grumbled, sliding an arm over her shoulders, "this wouldn't be a problem." 

"Do you miss your tail?" Bulma asked, surprised. 

"Of _course_ I do!" Vegeta growled. "It doubled my strength! Kept me balanced!" 

Bulma made a thoughtful noise, but didn't comment on that. Trunks gave them a strange look when he and Goten raced back to inform them that they were hungry again. He had never seen his father with his arm around his mother. It looked very strange and unnatural, but one glare from his father silenced any questions he might have about it. 

The next few weeks passed by quickly for Bulma. With every day, she found something new and wonderful to do with her son and husband. Occasionally Chi-Chi or Krillen would come with them on an outing, but mostly it was the three of them. Trunks had dubbed her the "coolest Mom _ever_," and Goten agreed, saying his mom was nothing like Bulma. 

One night, two weeks before Bulma's time would run out, she climbed onto the roof as she had been doing lately when she couldn't sleep. She sat there, staring up at the stars and tried to keep her thoughts from turning morbid, as they tended to do. 

"You're going to kill yourself one day, Woman," Vegeta growled, appearing on the other side of the roof, "trying to climb up and down from here." 

Bulma lifted her head and regarded him. "And what would you do then, Vegeta?" She asked him. "If I suddenly died." 

Vegeta approached her warily and snorted. "What kind of question is that, Woman? I would feel your ki arch as you fell, and catch you." 

Bulma smiled sadly at him before returning her chin to her knees and staring sightlessly out over the city. "Would you cry over me, Vegeta?" She asked very softly. 

"What? Of course not, Woman! Warriors don't _cry_!" 

Bulma sighed and nodded, not looking back to him. "I thought as much." She pulled back on the happy face she had become so adept at over the weeks and stood up. "Well, I'm of to bed, Veggie! G'night!" 

"Hold it, Woman," Vegeta growled, grabbing her arm as she passed him. "I want an explanation." 

Bulma blinked innocently up at him. "For what, Vegeta?" 

Her claim to not knowing what he was talking about seemed to anger him a bit. "Ever since you got back from that fool doctor's visit, you've been acting strange," he accused. "First you lock yourself away for a week, then you come out acting like you have to get everything done before some kind of deadline." 

Bulma forced herself to stay calm under his black, fiery gaze. "I have to get back to work in two weeks, Vegeta. I told you that. And I wont be able to find time off for a very long time, so I wanted to spend what little time I have left with my loved ones, is that so terrible?" 

"You have erratic mood swings," he continued, ignoring her comment. "You go from depressed to gloriously happy whenever anyone comes around. I demand to know what is going on!" 

Bulma fell silent, thinking quickly. He can not know, she thought desperately. He _cannot_ find out that I'm going to die. 

He already knows, another part of her whispered. He's just in denial. He doesn't want to think that you could leave him. 

"It's late, Vegeta," Bulma said tiredly. "I'll tell you later." She smiled slightly. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." 

Reluctantly, Vegeta nodded and led the way back down to their room. In bed, Bulma curled against him and stared across his chest at the far wall. She couldn't give this up, she thought, not for the first time. This life, this love, none of it. 

The Eternal Dragon, she thought. He should be able to get rid of it. After all, he brought people back from the dead. Her disease should be a snap. And she could finally stop Vegeta's grumbling about his lost tail. 

But how would she get around Vegeta, who was already suspicious, and her son? It was going to take a while, maybe even the rest of the time she had left. Not to mention all the dangers that seemed to surround the Dragonballs. 

Bulma fell asleep contemplating how she would be able to do it alone. 

The next morning yielded no answers and Bulma prepared to abandon herself for another day of family fun. She headed downstairs only to find a note plastered to the table. In Vegeta's elegant handwriting, it said: 

Woman, The brat and I are going to spend this day training. All of your "fun" is making him weak. 

Bulma sighed in mingled relief and regret. She didn't want to have to go out again today. She was starting to feel the effects of her illness, and another day like yesterday or the day before would wear her out completely. 

She opted for a nice, long refreshing bath and curled up on the couch with a good novel. No sooner had she gotten truly comfortable than did the doorbell ring, announcing a guest. Bulma scowled darkly at the door, but got up and answered it. 

Her eyes widened and she took a step back when she opened the door to reveal Piccolo. They stood there a moment, staring at each other. 

"Uh…Vegeta's in the GR with Trunks," Bulma said. 

"I did not come to speak with them," Piccolo rumbled. 

"Oh." Bulma hesitated. "Then who?" 

"You." 

Bulma waited for an elaboration. When she got none, she frowned, beginning to get angry. "Care to tell me what about?" 

"Your illness," he said shortly. 

Bulma went stiff and stepped aside to let him in. She led him to her lab, the only secure place that came to mind, before speaking again. "How do you know about that?" She demanded. 

"Nameks are telepathic," Piccolo said. "You were thinking very hard about your disease, the Muerte virus, during the party." 

Bulma watched him carefully. "Are you going to tell them?" 

"No. It is not my decision to make." 

"Then what are you here for?" 

"Dende asked me to come and offer to gather the Dragonballs for you," he said, sounding less than pleased with it. "He hopes that it will offer a cure for you." 

Bulma gasped in delight. "Oh! That would be _perfect_! I was just thinking about a way to gather them soon enough!" 

Piccolo looked at her, his expression betraying nothing of what he thought. "How long do you have?" 

Bulma pulled up the sleeve that covered her chip and looked at the clock. "Three hundred and forty-one hours, eleven minutes, and twenty-nine seconds." 

Piccolo looked startled. "How can you…?" 

Bulma grinned at him and showed him the chip. "I bought myself a little more time with this baby. But as soon as the time runs out…I'm in for a very painful death." 

Piccolo grunted and moved towards the door. "When I have gathered them all, I will return to take you to Dende's Lookout." 

Bulma nodded. "Thanks, Piccolo." 

Four days passed before Piccolo returned, and in that time, Bulma's condition began to deteriorate slightly. It wasn't bad, yet, but soon she wouldn't be able to hide the sickness from her family. 

"Let's go," Piccolo said shortly, ignoring her parents. 

Bulma jumped up from the table eagerly. "Mom, Dad," she said, turning back. "If Vegeta or Trunks ask where I went, by any small miracle, tell them I went shopping, okay?" 

"Oh!" Her mother clapped her hands excitedly. "Are you cooking up a surprise for them, Bulma dear?" 

Bulma smiled slightly. "Yeah, Mom. That's it." 

"Have fun, honey," her father murmured from behind his paper. 

Bulma hurried outside with Piccolo and held onto him tightly when he took off. She had flown a few times with Vegeta, but the lack of control still made her stomach clench in fear. 

Then they were at Dende's, and Bulma honed in on the tall, young Namek and the seven glowing magic balls. She greeted Dende with a hug and a brief, heart-felt thank you for everything he had done for her, no matter what happened. 

"Arise, Dragon!" Bulma called out to the golden balls. "Arise, and grant my wishes!" 

There was a whoosh of wind and the sky grew black with clouds. Bulma crossed her fingers as lightening streaked the sky, and prayed that she would have enough time before any of her friends came to investigate. 

"**I am the Eternal Dragon,**" boomed the gigantic beast that loomed above her. "**You who have summoned me, make your wishes.**" 

"I wish," Bulma said in a clear voice, "that you get rid of the disease called the Muerte virus that is inside of me." 

The Dragon was silent as his eyes glowed a bright red. "**Your wish cannot be granted.**" 

"What!" Bulma reeled in shock, not really having expected this. "Why not?" 

"**It is beyond my power.**" 

Bulma chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. "Then I wish to be taken to one who _can_ heal me." 

Again the Dragon's eyes glowed, and again he answered in the negative. 

"**The one who can heal you is out of my reach,**" he rumbled. 

"If the Dragon can't reach them," Dende spoke up, "then the person must be stronger than he." 

Bulma scowled up at the Dragon, getting angry. "Then I wish for a way to contact the one who can heal me!" 

The Dragon's eyes glowed and a large boom box was suddenly dumped at her feet. 

"**Your wish has been granted. What are your final two?**" 

Bulma thought about how to phrase her next wish, a smile blooming across her features that could only be described as wicked. "I wish for all the Saiyans that live on Earth to have their tails back!" 

"Bulma!" Piccolo and Dende shouted together in horror. 

But it was too late. The Dragon was already granting her wish. Bulma giggled as she thought of what would happen to poor Gohan at school when he found his tail had re-grown. And at least Vegeta would stop harping on her about his damned tail. 

"**It is done," the Dragon boomed. "What is your final wish?**" 

Bulma had already thought about this one as she made her second wish. "I wish that the moon be brought back, but I want to full moon left out of the lunar rotation." 

There was a pause as the Dragon granted her wish where Bulma felt the two Nameks breathe deep sighs of relief. 

"**Your wishes have been granted. Now, I go.**" 

Bulma grinned at them. "We need the excitement, anyway," she told them, referring to the tail wish. 

Piccolo only grunted and Bulma turned to examine the giant radio on the ground before her. Dende was staring at it in a mixture of awe and fear. 

"What's up, Dende?" Bulma asked worriedly as she started to fiddle with the knobs. 

"Don't _do_ that!" He yelped, dragging her away from it. "You aren't allowed to touch that, Bulma! _No one_ is allowed to mess with that!" 

He sounded slightly panicked, so Bulma stopped trying to mess with it and looked at him expectantly. Piccolo was looking at him with dawning horror. 

"It…can't be!" He cried, looking at the box. 

"It is," Dende said grimly. "That, Bulma, is the boom box of the Grand Kai himself. He never goes anywhere without it." 

"Then I guess he'll be here soon," Bulma said, happy with how the Dragon granted her wish. 

"No!" Dende cried loudly. "That's not good! Bulma, I want you to listen very carefully. The universe is separated into four different quadrants. North, South, East, and West." 

"I know," Bulma said. "Goku told us about that after he got back from King Kai's place. For every cardinal direction, there is a Kai that watches over it." 

"Right. But what he didn't know," Piccolo picked up, "was that there was another Kai that watches over the four Kais. He's called the Grand Kai." 

"Oh." Bulma gulped. "That makes him…pretty strong, huh?" 

"The strongest," Dende said seriously. 

"And he's gonna be angry when he finds him little radio gone, huh?" 

Dende nodded. 

"DAMN THAT DRAGON!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Immediately, she regretted it. Her knees collapsed under her weight as she started coughing. She braced her hands on the ground, locking her elbows to keep her up. Her insides churned painfully, and when it passed, she saw blood liberally dotting the floor. 

Dende silently handed her a glass of water, and she drank in sips. 

"The Dragon said that he would be able to heal me," Bulma whispered, still weak. "I can't die. Not yet." 

"When it's your time, chickie, it's your time," a gravelly, aged voice said. "Ya gotta go with the flow." 

Bulma sat up weakly and turned with Piccolo and Dende to see who their new visitor was. He sat on the railing of the pavilion, one leg casually dangling over the side. He was short, with a long gray hair, mustache, and beard and long pointy ears. Sunglasses were perched on his nose, hiding his eyes from them. 

"Not yet," Bulma gasped through the pain as she tried to stand. "Not like this." 

Dende grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Careful, Bulma," he murmured. 

"You look in sad shape," the old man, obviously the Grand Kai, said, jumping off the rail and walking over. 

Bulma frowned at him. "Of course I do," she snapped. "I'm dying!" 

"Then I would ask that you give my regards to King Yemma," he said, unperturbed by her outburst. "Now, me and my tunes here are gonna jet." 

"Wait!" Bulma cried. "Please." 

"What's up, hot mama?" 

"I need your help," Bulma said. She took a deep breath and explained everything in a rush. "You see, I have this virus called Muerte and it kills people very painfully and I tried everything I could think of and all it did was slow the virus down but now times running out and I can't leave Vegeta and Trunks because I love them too much and the Dragon didn't have enough power to get rid of it so I asked him to find me a way to speak with someone who can and he brought your boom box here and here you are so I'm assuming that you can fix me and I would really appreciate it if you did." 

"Woah!" The Grand Kai laughed. "Now _that's_ a mouthful!" He gave her a long, considering look. "So, you're _that_ Bulma. Goku's told us all about you." 

"Goku!" Bulma cried. "You know Goku?" 

"Sure! He just finished winning the Other World Tournament not a year ago!" 

Piccolo let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah, that sounds like Goku, alright." 

The Grand Kai stood with his arms crossed, staring up at the sky, his foot perched on the top of his radio. He nodded to himself several times, muttering some nameless tune under his breath. 

"Alright, you cool cats," he said. "I'll take Bulma here with me back to my place and fix her up good as new!" 

"You will?" Bulma cheered. "Alright! Woohoo! I-" 

She dissolved into another coughing fix, her body's reprimand for doing anything more strenuous than standing there breathing. 

When it passed, Dende was holding her up, looking very worried. Bulma patted his hand absently, taking deep, slow breaths. When she took her hand away from his, she left another splash of blood. 

"I thought you said you had another week at least," Piccolo said, sounding as worried as she had ever heard him. 

"I do," Bulma said, a ghost of a smile touching her lips. "This is just the beginning." 

"No kidding," the Grand Kai agreed. "I've seen this Muerte virus in action and it ain't _pretty_." 

"You had better hurry and get her out of here," Piccolo said gruffly. "Vegeta and the others are almost here." 

"Vegeta…" Bulma echoed, looking out over the Lookout. She shook her head slightly and carefully took a few steps. Finding that her legs would hold her, she nodded at the Grand Kai. "Let's get out of here before they come." 

"Alrighty then!" He shouldered his boom box and started off. "Hold on tight, Bulma! This is gonna be one groovy ride!" 

Bulma grabbed his arm weakly with both her hands and clamped her eyes shut. _Vegeta,_ she thought. _Forgive me for leaving you like this._

They vanished just as she heard the whoosh of the wind as her husband landed on Dende's Lookout. She hoped that he wouldn't kill the Namek Guardian. Goku wasn't around to hold him back anymore, and Gohan had been letting school interfere with his training lately. No one would be able to stop him. 

"Here we are!" The Grand Kai said. 

Bulma opened her eyes cautiously and found herself inside a giant mansion. She followed him silently, gaping at how big everything seemed. They entered a large study hall and he motioned for Bulma to take a rest in one of the chairs. 

"Now, I won't mince the truth for ya," he told her. "To get that nasty bug out of ya, I'll have to go in _real_ deep. And it's gonna hurt. A lot." 

"But it'll be gone," Bulma said. 

"All gone!" He hesitated before adding, "With the possibility of some _minor_ side-effects." 

"What kind of side-effects?" 

"Nothing bad, chickie. Nothing bad! The energy I use to get that junk out of you might get stuck in there, upping what you guys call your ki level." 

Bulma blinked in surprise. "You mean, I'll be like Goku and Vegeta and the others?" 

"Uh-huh," he agreed. "With the right training, of course. And you will need training, if I can't bring all of my energy out with the disease." 

Bulma relaxed. "That's fine. Let's do it." 

"Alright!" The Grand Kai rubbed his hands together and gripped her shoulders tightly. "Hold onto something, kiddo. This is going to hurt!"

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

That's the first chapter, folks. Please review on your way out. ^.^ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Many, many, _many_ thanks to those who e-mailed me and reviewed! ::blushes:: I can't believe I forgot a character's _name_. I'm ashamed to call myself a DBZ fan/obsesser! 

Anywho. Thanks be to those who reviewed. Sorry this was so late coming out, but I was forced into going to the lake for the weekend. ^.^ (I've been _burned_! Oh, the _PAIN_!!) 

There will be a few spoilers in this chapter. I made a slight adjustment to the tournament line-up and threw out the rule pertaining to hoods and head-covers not being allowed. Um…that's it, I think. 

Enjoy! 

Chapter Two

Outside the mansion on the Grand Kai, Goku was training with Pikkon under the watchful eye of King Kai. He froze suddenly, going pale and was smashed into the ground by a random punch. 

A split second later, a long, tortured scream filled the air and Goku jumped up. He rushed towards the screaming, but Pikkon grabbed him and held him back. A second later, the golden-haired champion joined the struggle in stopping Goku. 

"No!" Goku yelled, flickering to SuperSaiyan. "You don't understand! That's _Bulma_! You've got to let me _go_! She's _hurt_!" 

"The Grand Kai left specific orders, Goku," King Kai said, coming to stand in front of the Saiyan from Earth. "You are not to interrupt them. No matter what you hear." 

With an enraged yell, Goku hit SuperSaiyan2 and blasted them away. "She's my friend!" He yelled, taking off for the door. "I _have_ to help her!" 

Pikkon fired his trademark blast into Goku's back, flooring the young man. "The Grand Kai gave his orders, Goku," he yelled. "Don't make us hurt you more!" 

"She's _screaming_!" Goku cried, fighting off them both again. "She's in real _pain_!" 

Then, suddenly, the screaming stopped. Goku, Pikkon, and everyone else involved in the battle froze, listening to it's echo slowly die. Goku dropped out of SuperSaiyan and waited, one knee braced on the ground and his arms twisted behind his back at a slightly painful angle, held that way by his two friends. 

The door opened and the Grand Kai stepped out, followed by Bulma, who looked positively cheerful. Goku gaped at her, not really believing that she was there. Cautiously, Pikkon and Olibu eased off their hold on him, allowing Goku to stand up. 

"Goku!" Bulma cried happily, running lightly down the steps and tackling the Saiyan in a hug. 

"_Ophf_," Goku grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Goku!" Bulma said, jumping up and pulling him to his feet. She laughed and jumped and twirled around. "This is _great_! I have felt this good in _moths_!" 

"Uh, Bulma?" Goku called, reaching out to stop her. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming." 

The smile disappeared from Bulma's face. "I'm sorry, Goku. I didn't know you could hear me all the way out here." She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly. "But I'm all better now!" 

"Good as new," the Grand Kai said. "Just like I promised." 

Bulma laughed. "Better than new! Oh, man! I can't _wait_ until Vegeta gets a load of the new me!" 

"I hate to bust your groove," the Grand Kai said. "But you can't go back until you're trained, chickie." 

"What?!" Bulma rounded on him. "Oh, no! Vegeta can train me. In fact, he'd be more than happy to!" 

He shook his head. "Sorry, Bulma. But the way it works here is a whole mess different than it works back on Earth. If you try to go back without the proper training, you'll be just as dead as you were going to be before." 

"Before?" Goku asked sharply. "Bulma?" 

Bulma sighed and turned to her friend. "Goku," she began gently, "the reason I'm here is because I got a disease called the Muerte virus. The Eternal Dragon couldn't heal me, so I wished for someone who could. The Grand Kai agreed to help me on the condition that if I developed a stronger ki level, I'd get trained." 

"The Muerte?" Pikkon repeated, shuddering. "I heard it was painful to say the least." 

Bulma nodded. "It's beyond anything like the words pain or agony." She brushed it off with a grin and held up her wrist. "Guess I won't be needing _this_ little beauty!" 

She pulled off the chip on her wrist, little pin-pricks of blood filling the holes it left behind. She glanced down at the dial, which had stopped. Seventeen hours, fifty-eight minutes, and nine seconds left. She shivered at how close she had come to dying. Then frowned and glanced up at the Grand Kai. 

"How long have I been here?" She demanded. "Last time I checked, I had over a week left. Now it says I had less than a day?" 

"Time passes more quickly here," King Kai told her. "But I don't understand why you brought her here, Grand Kai. There are millions of others who have died because of the Muerte virus." 

Goku laughed. "Probably because Vegeta'd throw a fit if Bulma really died!" 

Bulma scowled at Goku. "He would do no such thing. Vegeta is…uh…well, he's sort of stable. In a way." 

"But he had to be shaken up when he found out you were going to die," Goku objected. 

Bulma looked away from him, studying the bright sky. "I never told him," she said softly. "I never told any of them." She hesitated. "But Piccolo and Dende found out, since they're telepathic. And the doctor and my lawyer knew…Oh _Kami_!" 

"Yes?" The Grand Kai asked, looking up. 

"The _lawyer_!" Bulma started to panic. "I gave him orders to tell my family if I didn't show up for a few months! Oh _no_!" 

"What? This one?" 

Suddenly Bulma's lawyer was standing in front of them, looking confused and scared. Quickly Bulma told him not to mention anything to her family. Ever. That when he "woke up" from the dream, he should destroy all the paperwork he had on her and think that this was a phone call from earlier. 

"That was…odd," Bulma said once the man vanished again. 

"Can't leave loose ends lying around!" The Grand Kai said. "Now, about that training…" 

"I can teach her!" Goku volunteered. 

"I, too, will assist in whatever way I can," Olibu said. 

"What about you, Pikkon?" The Gran Kai asked. "Or are you wanting to train yourself for your battle with me?" 

Pikkon shrugged a shoulder. "I will help to train the girl, if you wish, Grand Kai." 

"Cool," the Grand Kai said, nodding. "But those clothes just won't do for training!" 

Bulma glanced down at her jean shorts and white blouse. "What's wrong with it?" 

"Nothing at all! But how about trying this on for size." 

He held out his hand at her and Bulma felt a strong energy whipping around her. She braced herself against it, closing her eyes. When it was over, she felt new fabric brushing against her skin and looked down at herself. She wore a long, heavy deep blue cape that pressed her into the ground and flowed around her, hiding her entire body. She could feel the added weight on her back of a hood. Beneath the coat she wore black pants that were slightly baggy and brown vest that bared her arms, a line of her stomach where the shirt didn't quite reach the pants, and a bit of her chest. Boots with stiletto heels completed the outfit. 

"I…can't move!" Bulma grunted as she tried to pick up her foot. Even the folds of her cape were too heavy to brush out of her way. 

"And that's just the beginner's weights!" The Grand Kai said cheerfully. "Have fun, Bulma!" 

**Three Years Later:**

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. "Really, Baba? I can go back?!" 

"Yes," said the wizened old hag, perched atop her crystal ball. "But only for one day, Goku! You must remember that! You've earned that much." 

Bulma snorted from the side where she was idly fighting with one of East Kai's top fighters. "He deserves a hell of a lot more than _that_, Baba, and you know it!" 

With a final kick, Bulma knocked the fighter out cold and landed, her cape swishing shut over her body. She stared up at the cranky old lady, daring her to contradict Bulma's statement. 

"Bulma," Olibu called. "Come on. It's time for your training." 

Bulma gave Baba one last glare before headed off to Olibu for another grueling training session. After three years, Bulma had developed into a startlingly good fighter. She even gave Goku a run for his money, which was why Pikkon and Olibu had taken to pairing up against her. 

Her strengths lay in speed and agility, not an uncommon thing for female fighters. Her attacks were powerful, especially her ki attacks. Red Death and Black Lightening were ones that were her strongest. She hadn't needed to use them yet, thankfully. From what she heard, they were almost impossible to block against. 

Most of her knowledge on energy attacks came from another set of trainers, though. In her first month there, Bulma had noticed a group of small, child-like people sitting always by themselves. Goku had explained that they were called Yarrates and spoke an entirely different language and only the Grand Kai could understand them. 

This, of course, drew out the scientific genius in Bulma. In her spare time, that being as she ate and recovered from practice, she sat close enough to the group to hear their speech and began, slowly, piecing together the clicks, whirls, and other sounds that defied words. It took a very, very long time, but after a year and a half of just staring at them and putting body motion, which was universal, with sounds, she finally felt it click into place. 

So, being the most _un_subtle person she knew, Bulma, after finishing her lunch, stood and joined them. Instantly they stopped talking and turned to her expectantly, hard, sliver-green eyes almost glaring at her. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Bulma asked them, the clicks and whirls sliding off her tongue easily. 

This development was met with great excitement from the Yarrates. They were, Bulma found out, the worst gossips in all the galaxies. Bulma felt right at home with them, and soon they had offered to teach her better and stronger attacks than what Goku and the other two were. 

Her three original trainers were struck speechless at how easily she conversed with the group. The Grand Kai thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen and often joined them as they chatted and gossiped about the four Kais and their students. 

Bulma grinned, shaking herself back to the present. Tomorrow, along with Goku, she would be going home! Home to Vegeta and her little baby Trunks. Home to her parents and friends. And, most appealingly, home to the World's Martial Arts Tournament. 

"Oh! Bulma!" Goku said, untying his belt. "I was wondering if you knew where this came from." 

Bulma tensed, hoping Goku had learned enough from Chi-Chi not to go flashing people. Pikkon and Olibu averted their eyes sharply, thinking the same thing. Bulma let out a sigh of relief when the pants stayed up. The she broke out into fits of laughter, seeing Goku's brown fuzzy tail wagging back and forth happily. 

"Oh, Goku!" Bulma laughed harder. "I didn't know the wish would reach you here!" 

"I couldn't believe it when it grew back!" Goku said happily, whipping his tail out in front of him. "I thought I got it permanently removed!" 

"I made a wish," Bulma confessed, finally able to stop laughing. "That all Saiyan tails grow back." 

Goku's happy face fell. "I guess that means I have to get rid of it," he said sadly. 

"Not unless Chi-Chi doesn't like it," Bulma said cheerfully. "I also wished away the full moon. So you won't transform." 

"Wow! _Thanks_ Bulma!" Goku cried, scooping her up in a bone-shattering hug. 

"No problem…Goku," Bulma wheezed. 

"What was that?" Kaele, leader of the Yarrates, asked appearing at her side. "We thought he was going to drop his pants right here in front of everyone!" 

Bulma laughed and motioned the rest over. "Goku's a Saiyan raised on Earth," she told them. "When he married one of the women there, she had it permanently removed. Well, I wished the tails _back_ because _my_ husband was grumbling about his lost appendage and Goku got caught in the wish too." 

"He doesn't look disappointed," Haliya, the only female Yarrates there, said, peeking around Bulma to see Goku balancing happily on it. 

"You have a husband?" Maele, the second in command, asked. "A chosen mate?" 

"Yep. And a son, too." 

Haliya sighed. "I wanted to have a whole herd of children." 

Bulma learned before that this was not an exaggeration. Yarrates reproduced like rabbits. The least amount of children to a single family was twelve. Bulma shuddered at the thought of pushing twelve brats out of her. One sounded like plenty. Maybe two. 

"We will watch your fight from up here," Jaelen, the quiet, sullen male and one of her first friends out of that group, told her. He smirked, "And we will see how well you have learned what we taught you." 

Bulma smiled at him. "I'd like that. But I could still whoop your tiny butt any day, Jae." 

Jaelen took up the challenge instantly and they took to the air. One wouldn't think that a person who stood at three feet four inches and had the face of a child could fight well. But Jaelen, without fail, beat her into the ground with every battle. In fact, most of the Yarrates did. However, to Bulma's credit, it was getting harder and harder for them to do so. 

Fortunately for Bulma, another one of her talents was an advanced self-healing. Injuries that normally would have taken months took only a day or so to fully heal. Even Goku didn't recover that quickly from a wound. 

Then it was time to go, and Bulma said a tearful good bye to her friends. Baba had told them that they were going to appear directly at the Tournament site, so Bulma reached up and covered her face with the deep hood. She wanted her return to be a surprise. But first came Goku. After they had adjusted to him, she would reveal herself. 

Bulma smiled in the darkness of the hood. This was going to be fun. 

Suddenly the familiar landscape of the Grand Kai's planet disappeared and Bulma blinked to find herself surrounded by the brightly colored streamers and yelling crowds. In front of her, she saw the backs of the Z Senshi and heard just the last snatch of Krillen's remark. 

"-where Goku is," he said. 

Suddenly the group halted, sensing Goku's ki, and turned to gape at him and the person cloaked in dark blue. Everyone was perfectly still for a long moment, staring at each other. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or what?" Goku laughed. 

Krillen sucked on his bottom lips, tears filling his eyes. "Goku…" He sobbed, breaking and running towards his childhood friend, the others close behind him. 

Only Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks remained out of the group. When everyone had finally gotten to touch, pat, slap, and hug Goku, they parted for him to go to his family. Gohan was desperately fighting the tears that welled in his eyes. 

"Hi, Dad," he said. 

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, looking at his eldest son. "You're a _giant_!" 

Gohan gave a sobbing laugh and fell into his father's arms. After a moment, he drew back and stepped to the side. 

"Chi-Chi…" Goku said, a well of unsaid things in that name. 

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Or rather, someone. Goten poked his head out from behind his mother's skirt where he was hiding. 

"Chi-Chi!" Goku said in shock, "there's a little _me_ behind you!" 

Chi-Chi laughed and turned to her son. "Come on out, Goten, and meet your Daddy." 

Goten edged out and looked up at the giant replica of him. 

"Hi, I'm Goku," Goku said, smiling widely. 

"I'm Goten," the kid said softly. 

They stood, staring at each other for a long time. Finally Goten gave a muffled cry and rushed into his Daddy's open arms. Goku laughed and tossed him up on his shoulder. 

Through all of this, Bulma stood motionless, seeing none of them but her husband and her son standing in identical positions with their arms crossed and scowls on their lips. Her heart tore at seeing this, knowing that she had hurt them both deeply. 

"And who is this?" Chi-Chi asked aggressively, glaring at the cloaked body. 

"Oh!" Goku laughed. "Can't you tell? This is-" 

_Don't, Goku,_ Bulma sent on a tight mental line, cautious of the Namek. _I…don't want them to know yet._

_Why not?_ Goku sent back, frowning. _You're always talking about how much you've missed Vegeta and Trunks. _

Please, Goku. Not yet. 

Oh, alright. 

"This is the Blue Genius," Goku said after a length pause. "I met her in the Other Dimension." 

"Oh, _really_," Chi-Chi drawled, glaring now at her husband. "Goku, take off your belt!" 

Bulma bit her tongue hard to keep from laughing. Krillen, however, had no such compulsion and soon most of the group was in tears. Chi-Chi paused, hearing herself for the first time, and blushed brightly. 

"Do you have your tail back, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked softly. 

Goku stopped untying his belt and nodded. "Yeah!" He looked around, noticing Vegeta and Trunks had theirs secured around their waist. Gohan's was peaking out from under his belt, and Goten's was wagging around wildly. "Hey, _everyone_ has theirs back!" 

"Of course we do, you fool!" Vegeta snapped. "The woman had something to do with this, I know it!" 

"Huh. Bulma?" Goku asked with poorly hidden lack of interest. 

"Yes!" Chi-Chi hissed, angry. "Your _friend_ Bulma! The one who's been _missing_ for over three years!" 

"Aw. I'm sure she's fine, Chi," Goku hastened to reassure her. "Maybe she just had to get away for a little while." He gave a slight laugh. "I bet Vegeta could get to be a handful for any woman!" 

Trunks growled. "She wouldn't have just left," he snapped, the tip of his tail flicking in agitation. "Something must have happened to her." 

"Wow, Trunks!" Goku laughed, changing the subject. "You've gotten really big! Last time I saw you, you just a baby!" 

"Fool," Trunks muttered, turning away. 

"Let's get on to the sign-up," Krillen said in the tense silence. "Before it closes." 

"Okay!" Goku said cheerfully. 

They started off towards the booth with only a few more surprises. Krillen's announcement that he had been happily married to Eighteen was the highlight of it all. Bulma followed them, a silent and watchful shadow. Her ears pricked at the sound of her son's name. 

"What's with Trunks?" Goku asked Krillen softly. "He seems so…so…" 

"Vegeta-like?" Krillen suggested dryly. He sighed and shook his head sadly. "When Bulma vanished, Vegeta was all the little tyke had. It's scary how much the two of them have changed. Vegeta's almost back to his old, evil self again, and Trunks is starting to follow him." 

Safely hidden under her hood, Bulma winced. She hadn't thought of what Vegeta would do when she didn't return. She honesty didn't believe he cared that much. She gazed painfully at her two boys and wondered if she could ever make it up to them. 

They signed in quickly, Goku speaking up for Bulma once again. Bulma saw Piccolo watching her suspiciously from the side, and wondered if she would ever be able to pull one off on him for long. 

Trunks complained long and loud about going into the Junior division, making Bulma smile. She could tell from his ki signature that he rightfully belonged in the adult league. In fact, both his and Vegeta's were astronomically high. Without a doubt, Vegeta was stronger than Goku, and Trunks to Goten as well. 

When they separated, the two boys down one side and the adults down the other, Bulma hesitated. She wanted to follow her little boy and make sure he was safe. But that was a mother's heart talking and the newly developed warrior in her knew that there was no one there who could touch her son. 

As they headed to the elimination rounds, Bulma noticed two men coming towards them. One was walking, that was the big, red, muscular guy. But the other one floated with the tips of his shoes a half-inch off the ground. He was smaller with pale lavender skin and a deep shockingly white mow-hawk. Bulma tensed, growing pale in the shadow of her hood. Silently, she moved up beside Goku, shifting a shoulder in front of him ever so slightly. 

Bulma recognized this being. The one with the deceptively soft smile and harmless aura around him. She had glimpsed of a picture, once, in the Grand Kai's home. This was the Supreme Kai. Ruler of _all_ Kais. And if she was right about him, then the one standing next to him was Kibbito, his sworn liegeman. 

"Greetings, Goku," The Supreme Kai said softly, floating down to touch the ground. 

"Uh…hi." Goku said, stopping. "Do I…know you?" 

The small man smiled. "No. But I have heard great things about you." He offered a hand. "May I shake your hand?" 

Bulma tensed even more and prepared to step between them when the Supreme Kai's voice sounded in her head. __

Be at peace, Bulma, he said, sounding amused. _I mean you no harm._

Bulma swallowed her questions, but stepped back as they shook hands. The Supreme Kai's smile grew and then he bade them a polite farewell. She remained tense as they continued on, wondering what in the hell the absolute ruler of the universe was doing _here_. This did not bode well. Not well at all. 

The "qualifying rounds" were a laugh. Hercule, Videl's father, made a big show of being a weakling and Vegeta smashed the stupid thing to bits. Fortunately, only Gohan and Videl were left out of their group, and Bulma went to Goku and the others to watch Trunks and Goten fight it out. 

But first came the long and boring process of defeating the other weak boys. Bulma smiled slightly as Trunks walked out onto the tiled platform, looking bored and cynical. 

"Do your best, Trunks!" Krillen called out encouragingly. He thought about that and muttered, "Wait, Trunks's best might hurt someone." He called out a correction. "Do okay!" 

_Finally_ Trunks and Goten were facing off, and Bulma's heart picked up speed. Gohan and Videl rushed up to the back where they all stood, but Bulma ignored them and Krillen's sly teasing. 

The fight was amazing. Bulma smirked as Trunks pounded Goten mercilessly into the ground, and yet, the youngest Son managed to give as well as he got. But in the end, as the saying goes, there can be only one. And that one was Trunks. 

Vegeta laughed, a sound that was slightly sinister, and slapped Goku on the back. "There's always next year!" He mocked. 

Bulma smiled as she saw pride flash through his hard eyes, but looked away quickly. They talked a little, ignoring the so-called "fight" between Trunks and Hercule. And then it was time for the adult competition. 

Of course, there was the monotonous task of drawing numbers and getting paired up. The crowd of people pressed all around her and Bulma suddenly wished she was back on the Grand Kai's planet. Things were simple there. You challenged someone, and you fought. No rules, no waiting. Just good ole' fighting. 

"The…ah, Blue Genius," the announcer man called. 

Bulma stepped forward and drew number four. She showed it to him silently before setting it on the table. 

"What does your name stand for?" He asked curiously. He laughed. "I can't even tell if you're a man or woman!" 

Bulma stared at him without speaking. 

"Oh, I get it! You're one of those fighters who refuses to talk!" 

Bulma still said nothing. 

"Well, enjoy the competition!" 

Bulma turned and headed back to her solitary corner, a little away from the group and a little closer to Vegeta. She closed her eyes and began a light meditation, forcing herself to relax a tiny bit. It was hard, especially with the Supreme Kai standing to the side, watching them. 

"Shen…uh…Shen." The guy called out, stumbling a little when he found no last name. 

The Supreme Kai went forward. Number eleven. Bulma glanced at Piccolo, the first to battle him, and saw nervousness bordering on fear. Good, she thought. That means he isn't underestimating him. 

"Vegeta." 

Bulma watched him walk past her and tensed when he paused, turning his head towards her slightly, sniffing the air. 

_Shit!_ Bulma cried, grabbing control over her panic quickly. She had forgotten the Saiyan's sharp sense of smell. 

A sudden gust of wind blew Bulma's scent away from the Saiyan Prince and he continued on his way. Bulma relaxed, glancing over at the Supreme Kai. He smiled slightly at her and Bulma inclined her head in a silent thank you, knowing it was he who had manipulated the winds in her favor. 

There was a muffled curse and grumbles from the group and Bulma turned to see Vegeta smirking, holding out the numbered ball towards Goku. Number thirteen. Bulma winced, recalling that Goku's had been number eleven, and his opponent had been was a weakling. The winner of them would go against Vegeta. 

"Well, at least it's not Vegeta and Goku fighting in the first round," Krillen grumbled. "That's like having the final round first!" 

"Round two isn't much better," Eighteen said, no emotion revealed in her voice. 

Bulma silently agreed and wondered as she looked into her husband's madly gleaming eyes how much of the stadium would survive their fight. She was betting on none of it. 

Eventually, everything was settled. Bulma was up against some foolish, cocky person of no real importance first. Then it was her against Krillen. After that…well, all hell was breaking loose in the form of Vegeta. 

Round one passed by in a boring blur. It wasn't until round two that she noticed something odd going on. Spopavitch and Yamu, two men with 'M' marked on their foreheads, had been measuring something in the ring covertly during every fight. Bulma scowled at them, not liking the feel that was coming off them at all. She glanced at Videl, who was, after her bout with some guy, up against Spopavitch. 

She entered the ring, still thinking about the two men. With a slight shake of her head, she gathered her wits about her and face Krillen. He stared back at her, a little nervous at how easily she had dumped the last man out of the ring. 

"I don't suppose you can at least tell me who you are," Krillen asked with a small laugh. 

Bulma smiled a little as she shook her head. 

Krillen sighed and attacked. Bulma remained standing there, merely ducking away from his attacks. After a moment, Krillen jumped back, panting slightly. Bulma smiled when she noticed that he looked a bit pissed. 

"You are supposed to fight back!" He said. 

Bulma bowed slightly and did just that, her hands a blur as she struck. The cloak hid her movements until it was too late for him to block her and soon he was just an imprint on the wall. 

For the next fight, Bulma stayed close to the front, watching Videl closely. Gohan, too, was intent on the match. It became crowded, and Bulma found herself standing dangerously close to Vegeta. She swallowed and did her best to ignore him and watched the fight. 

From the start it went badly. Videl attacked with some pretty good moves, for a human trained by humans. But none of it seemed to faze him. Then it looked like the giant man had had enough and started beating the life from Videl. 

"Grr…" Gohan growled, his ki rising with his fury. "He just…playing with her!" 

His tail lashed wildly from side to side, flickering gold along with his hair. Bulma watched him, worriedly. She hoped he wouldn't do anything drastic. Like kill the man. 

"Gohan," Goku said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Just calm down, son." 

"How can I calm down?" Gohan growled, his eyes flashing teal. "He's _killing_ her!" 

Suddenly there was a loud crack from the ring, and Bulma looked back just in time to see Spopavitch lowering his knee and drawing back his fist for another strike. 

"Quit playing around," Yamu snapped at his teammate from the sidelines. 

At the same time, Gohan blew his top. Literally. His goofy bandana blew off as he ascended to SuperSaiyan and rushed out there. Bulma moved quickly and blocked his way, knowing that in his condition, Spopavitch was dead. 

Gohan growled lowly, his eyes hard with hatred. "Move." 

Bulma stayed where she was until he moved to go through her. She moved slightly to the side and drew back her fist as he passed. When he was even with her, she used the full force of her body in the blow and Gohan fell to the ground, momentarily unconscious and with a large lump on the back of his skull. 

Bulma moved away, rubbing her throbbing knuckles. Damn Saiyan skulls, she grumbled. Too thick for their own good! 

"You didn't have to knock him out," Goku admonished her. 

Bulma shrugged. _He was out of control, Goku. I hated doing that to the poor guy, but you know as well as I do that Gohan would have ripped that man to pieces._

Goku came over to her and spoke softly. "Don't you think it's time, now? They have a right to know, B-" 

"I agree," Shen said, appearing beside them. "Things are going to start going badly soon. You should air your secrets while you have the chance." 

"Is that why you're here?" Bulma asked softly. 

Shen nodded slightly. "Yes. There is trouble." 

Bulma sighed. "Does Earth have a giant "Invade Me" sign?" She grumbed. 

Shen laughed softly. "Perhaps it does." 

And with that, he left them. Bulma took a deep breath and headed back to the group with Goku. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she had to force her mind into a state of calm. 

"Guys," Goku said, calling their attention. 

"What is it, Goku?" Krillen asked curiously. 

Goku turned to Bulma. She took a long, steady breath and lifted back the hood of her cloak, revealing her face to the warm sunlight. She gazed at their dumbfounded faces and felt a smirk quirk at the edges of her lip. 

"Hi," she drawled. 

  
_______________________________________________________

  
A/N: About the lawyer scene…… ~.~…don't ask. The Yarrates will be making a later appearance since, out of necessity, the Buu Saga will be cut short. R&R people! (NO!! Don't go to bed! REVIEW!!!) Now, the reviewers: 

**Chibi Mirai Gogeta** -- ::looks around hopefully:: I get the yummy treats now, yes? With ice cream and everything? ::wipes at drool:: Mm….sugar….. ^.^ thanks for reviewing! 

**Ankle** -- Sorry, I'm a bit obsessive about getting the characters' names down correctly. Hope you enjoyed this one! 

**Bigin'** -- Thanks bunches! Hope this chapter lives up to your standard as well! 

**Vega** -- ^.^ I know! I tried to keep him in as normal as possible. What'd ya think? Hope you enjoyed this one! 

**Vincelia Valentine** -- Don't hurt me!! ^.^ Really, all these death/serious injury threats are making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! (Along with the mind-numbing terror, of course! J/k!) I'm really glad you're liking this! Gomen for the wait. 

**Britania** -- ::grins:: Thank you! I thought that was a nice Vegeta-ish saying. ::blushes from praise:: I hope you still feel that way later on in the story! 

**killarri** -- Thanks. Although, this isn't…entirely…original. There are a few other Bulma-gets-drastically-sick-but-something-likewise-drastic-happens-and-she's-cured fics floating around. I just…added my spin on them. ^.^ 

**Jaime** -- ::winces:: yeah, I know. But I was figuring that Vegeta, having been married and _slightly_ domesticated by Bulma and his brat, would have cooled off enough to do the "family" thing. And you're right. I kind of need them all ooc for my storyline. >.< I hate doing it, but "it has to be done!" P> **Luna_Negra** -- ::blushes:: Thank you so much! I do try. Hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry for the wait! 

A/N: Thankyou all who reviewed! I ran out of room here, sorry if I didn't respond to your review directly! You know I love you, too!!^.^ Ja ne, loyal reviewers! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the wait! This would have been up yesterday, but…life got in the way. ~.~ 

Anyway! Here 'tis, ladies and gents. Chapter four is under construction, and it might take a bit longer, but it will contain LOTS of action. ::grins evilly:: 

Enjoy! 

**The Muerte Virus**

Chapter 3 

"_Mom_?!" 

Bulma turned towards the shocked cry of her son and found the man, Mighty Mask, doing something very odd. Suddenly the clothes were ripped in two and Trunks and Goten stood bare to the world. Trunks jumped from Goten's back and walked over to her. 

"Is it really you?" He asked, his eyes pleading. 

Bulma knelt down before him and gently touched her fingertips to his cheek. "Yes, Trunks. It's me." 

"You're back," he said unsteadily. 

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you, Trunks." 

Trunks sniffed once and fell into his mother's arms. He didn't cry, and Bulma felt that it cost him to do that. Still, he wanted to be a grown boy, so Bulma only held him for a moment before drawing back and kissing his cheek. Still, he clung to her hand when she turned back to the others. 

"I…I…" Krillen, for once, seemed speechless. "I got beat by _Bulma_?" He finally got out. 

"No, Krillen," Bulma smirked. "You got beat _badly_ by me." 

"Huh," Eighteen grunted. "This is a twist." 

"You're better now, huh?" Piccolo said dryly. 

Bulma smirked at him. "And then some." 

"Dende began to worry when you didn't come back." 

"There were some…" Bulma threw Goku a grin "side-effects." 

Goku laughed and slapped Bulma on the back. "Yeah. She-" 

Vegeta was suddenly there, slamming Goku into the wall. "Do not touch my mate," he growled, his hair flickering to blond. He turned suddenly to Piccolo. "And _you_! You knew about this!" 

"Yes," Piccolo said. "It was her choice not to tell you." 

"Tell us what?" Trunks asked, pulling on Bulma's cloak. 

Bulma hesitated before looking down at her son. "That I was going to go train with Goku for a while, Trunks. I…" 

"Leave, brat," Vegeta growled, his eyes flashing with a feral light. 

"But-" 

Vegeta snarled down at him and Trunks left, pulling Goten out after him. Vegeta walked in front of Bulma and she felt his tail wind itself around her arm. 

"I suppose I have you to blame for this," he growled. 

Bulma arched an eyebrow at him. "I just got sick of you complaining about your tail being gone," she told him smoothly. 

Vegeta growled more loudly and his tail tightened painfully on her arm. "You left," he murmured quietly. "Why?" 

Bulma looked away, swallowing nervously. Looking back up, she stepped away in order to address the whole group. She looked around and saw that Shen had gathered the outsiders in a corner to give them privacy. 

"On my last visit to the doctors," Bulma began softly, "I was informed that I had contracted a rare disease called the Muerte virus." 

Vegeta jerked sharply and Bulma saw recognition flare in his black eyes. Taking a deep breath, she continued. 

"There is no known cure," she told them, "but I was able to create a chip and serum that would slow it down for an extra week or so. Then Piccolo came and said he and Dende were gathering the Dragonballs for me to make my wishes. But the Dragon wasn't powerful enough, so he sent me someone who could." 

"You mean, you're healed now?" Krillen asked, looking as pale as everyone else. 

Bulma nodded. "Yes. The Grand Kai came and took me to his planet to heal me. But there was a side-effect of the healing and I had to stay there to be trained, otherwise I'd be killed trying to get back." 

"I was there, too," Goku added with a grin. "Me, Pikkon, and Olibu trained her. Along with the Yarrates, which only she and the Grand Kai could talk to, because they have such a strange way of talking." 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Krillen said. "Did you die?" 

"No, of course not!" Bulma said. "Actually, it was distinctly awkward being the only living person there for a while." 

"But she finished her training about the same time I was informed I could come back for a day, so we came here together!" Goku finished happily, oblivious to Vegeta's murderous glares. 

"Vegeta…" Bulma warned him. 

Vegeta snapped his head around to glare at her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the waiting room and down the hall, into an empty one. Bulma shrugged out of her cloak, figuring she didn't need it anymore. She was slightly surprised when it shattered the table she threw it on. 

"Weighted?" Vegeta grunted. 

"Yeah." 

He walked over and picked the heavy material up from the ground, slightly surprised at the amount. 

"I would have trained you," he growled. 

"I know," Bulma said. "But they wouldn't let me leave to get training. You know, the whole dying thing." 

Vegeta was silent for a long time, staring at the deep blue cloth in his hand. "I wouldn't have been able to catch you," he said softly, almost to himself. 

Bulma knew he was talking about that night on the roof. She said nothing, not knowing if she should go to him or stay away. Finally, when he said nothing else, she gave in and moved silently over to him and touched his back lightly. 

He turned slightly, the cloak falling from his hands, and Bulma slid into his arms. He pulled her tightly against him, his tail wrapping around her waist firmly. Bulma closed her eyes and breath in deeply, drawing his scent into her. She could feel him doing to same before he rested his cheek against her head. 

"I thought you were dead," he murmured. "I couldn't sense your ki anywhere on the planet, and all the little things you had been doing and saying…" He tightened his hold even more. "Woman, if you _ever_ do that again…" He threatened. 

Bulma pulled back and gave him a smirk. "You'll what? I'm not so defenseless anymore, dear Vegeta. I…" 

Bulma trailed off at the look he gave her and felt her stomach clench. She had one second to feel the same hunger burning brightly in her own eyes and then he was kissing her. His lips moved roughly against hers, demanding and relentless. He pushed at her, backing her up until she was slammed into the wall. 

Bulma gasped when he broke away, panting. She ran her hands over his armor, wishing for bare flesh, and then back up to tangle in the black locks of hair. 

"Oh Kami, Vegeta," Bulma whispered against him. "I didn't think it would hurt so much being away from you. I didn't…" 

"Bulma…" Suddenly Vegeta pulled away, glaring at her with smoky eyes. "We will finish this at home, Woman." 

Bulma smiled and stretched against the wall, knowing exactly how much skin she was baring to him. "If you want, Vegeta." 

Vegeta growled, leaning in to nuzzle her neck affectionately. "Do not tempt me, Woman," her said as his tail snaked across the exposed flesh, dipping under her shirt. 

Bulma sighed against him, the Supreme Kai's warning still fresh in her mind. Would they get a chance to finish this at home? Would she, just when she got back, have to leave him again? Or would he leave her? 

"They're probably waiting for us," Bulma said, not moving away from him. 

"No more secrets, Woman," Vegeta growled, forcing her to look up at him. "What did you and Kakarotto do up there?" 

Bulma blinked at him, his meaning slowly penetrating her skull. When it did, she burst out laughing. It got so bad, she doubled over and tears came to her eyes. It wasn't until she was sprawled out on the ground, gazing up at Vegeta, the she was able to control herself. 

"You were _jealous_!" She laughed. 

Vegeta came to stand over her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You are _my_ mate, Woman. You do not go off for three years with another male!" 

Bulma laid there smiling up her Prince. "Vegeta, Goku's so stuck on Chi-Chi that he wouldn't know another woman if she kicked his face in!" 

"Good," he growled. His eyes raked over her body. "And I assume you paraded yourself around like this." 

Bulma narrowed her eyes and was on her feet before he could blink. "This is a training gi, Vegeta. No worse than the second-skin spandex that _you_ wear." She tossed her long braid over her shoulder haughtily. "And besides, I wore my cloak most of the time, for training." 

Vegeta picked up the long material and tossed it at her. "And you will continue to wear it, Woman, until you find something decent to wear." 

"This is hardly indecent," Bulma said, throwing the cloak over her shoulders none the less. "My old clothes back home are more indecent. If you want, I could go put _those_ on." 

Vegeta growled at her and turned to leave. Bulma laughed and followed quickly, knowing she had him. When they returned to the group, Bulma saw that Gohan was missing and began to worry. 

"Gohan went to check up on Videl and give her a senzu bean," Goku told her. "We told him about you, and he says there's no hard feelings about knocking him out." 

Bulma shook her head in wonder. "I don't know what's gotten into the boy, Goku. He used to be one of the most level-headed people I knew." 

"He's more Saiyan than his father," Vegeta scoffed. 

Bulma shot Vegeta a warning glare. "What are you talking about?" 

"It's obvious the brat's found his mate," Vegeta said. "He's protecting his property, like all Saiyans do." 

Bulma put her hands on her hips and rounded on the Saiyan Prince. "Women are not property, Veg-head!" 

Vegeta snorted. "You are, Woman. You belong to me, that harpy to Kakarotto, and that girl to Kakarotto's brat." 

Bulma took a deep breath and began her loud lecturing with Vegeta. The group looked on at this with smiles and grins. 

"It's like she never left," Krillen sighed happily. 

"I hate to break up this happy time for you," Shen said, coming over. 

Bulma instantly stopped yelling and turned her attention to the small man. "What?" She asked, frowning at him. 

"I believe it is young Gohan's turn in the ring against Kibbito," he said softly, smiling. 

As if on cue, the announcer man called Gohan and Kibbito into the ring. Gohan appeared, slightly out of breath, and the two of them headed out. Bulma moved over by Vegeta to watch. Goku stood on the other side of the small sign and soon Videl came to join them. Shen stood behind them, watching everything closely. 

"I must ask you not to interfere with what is about to happen," he said softly. 

Bulma tensed and turned back to the man sharply. "What do you mean, Shen? What is your man going to do that we would want to interfere?" 

The ground shook violently and Bulma turned back to see Gohan ascending to level 2 of SuperSaiyan. A moment later, the two men Spopavitch and Yamu seemed to have found what they were looking for and leapt into the ring. Bulma smirked, wondering how many times Gohan would hurt them before they died. 

Then Kibbito moved, holding his hand out and firing an invisible ki blast that rendered Gohan motionless. Bulma sucked in a hiss of air, tensing to go out there and help him. One held a sort of box, with a long needle attached to the end of it, and Bulma's anger doubled when they rammed it into his side. 

"Let me _go_!" Videl cried, struggling uselessly against Goku. "Gohan's in trouble! I have to _help_!" 

"No lasting harm will come to Gohan," Shen assured them. 

Bulma shook as she tried to keep from going out after them. She stared hard at Spopavitch, who seemed to be the worst of the two. She felt her ki level rise as she stared at his chest, extending her energy through the flesh to wrap around his heart. 

In the ring, the giant muscular man screamed in pain, clutching at his chest. Yamu looked up from gathering energy from the boy and scowled at his partner. Spopavitch fell to his knees, still screaming. Blood started pouring from his ears and nose. 

"Bulma, that's enough!" Shen yelled. 

Bulma snarled at the small man, never taking her eyes off of Spopavitch. "He lives still," she said. Frustration rose inside her. "How is it that he _lives_?! He's only _human_!" 

"He may have been, once," Shen said, "but no more. Now let him _go_." 

With another snarl, Bulma blinked and looked away. In the ring, the screaming faded to soft whimpers. She stood there, everything but her head covered in the blue cloak, and stared out at the men who slowly drained the life from the boy she watched grow up. 

"That was unnecessary, Bulma," Shen said to her, a frown marring his face. 

Bulma continued to watch the man named Spopavitch as he stood. "He shouldn't be able to do that," she muttered. "He should be dead." 

"What did you do?" Videl asked, calmed down a little. 

Bulma scowled at the ring. "I crushed his heart," she said. "It is in fragments inside his body, but still he is able to stand and move around!" 

"When I broke his neck," Videl said slowly, "he healed from that. Is he…immortal or something?" 

"No," Shen said. "But the power of his master sustains him." 

Then it was over, and Gohan fell to the ground as Spopavitch and Yamu took to the sky. Videl rushed out to stand beside the ring, yelling for a doctor. Kibbito was already starting for Gohan's prone body, gathering his healing power around him. 

Shen turned to Goku. "I would like your help in this matter, Goku. If you come with me, all this can be explained." 

Goku hesitated for only a moment before nodding. "Alright." 

"Chi-Chi's going to kill us for bailing out," Bulma grinned. 

Vegeta turned a cold glare on her. "_You_, Woman, are staying here." 

Bulma's eyebrows rose with her temper. "I _beg_ your pardon?" She demanded. "I'm just as strong as you, now, Veg-head! I can certainly take care of myself!" 

Vegeta glowered at her, but it was Goku who spoke up. "He's right, Bulma. You should stay here and look after the others." 

Bulma glared at him. "What do I look like to you? A _babysitter_? You know better than anyone else how well I can fight, Goku!" 

"Please, Bulma," Goku asked, his dark eyes pleading. 

Bulma growled softly, clenching her fists. "Fine," she grumbled, looking away. She glared at Goku. "You only have a day pass, Goku," she reminded him severely. 

"I know!" He said cheerfully over his shoulder, already taking to the sky behind Shen. 

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled, following. "We still have our fight!" 

Krillen and Piccolo were not far behind, and Bulma sighed, watching them leave. Worry nagged at the back of her mind, and she had a very bad feeling about this. 

_Look after them, Supreme Kai_, she prayed, watching Gohan, Kibbito, and Videl fly off a few moments later. _Please don't let them get hurt._

"What now?" Eighteen asked emotionlessly. 

Bulma shrugged and heaved a sigh. "I suppose I should go explain everything to Chi-Chi and the others." 

Eighteen winced slightly. "Good luck." 

Bulma looked up in the stands to where Chi-Chi was being restrained by her father, the Ox-King, shaking her fists and screaming at the sky. Oh boy, she thought to herself. This was not going to be fun. 

She lifted her hood back up and left just as the announcer recovered from his shocked state and began to get the crowd calmed. Using her ki, she hid herself from view until she had reached the row her friends were on. 

"How _dare_ he!" Chi-Chi was ranting. "He just _leaves_, right before his match! What about the _prize money? We needed that money, Goku_!" 

"He had more important matters to attend to," Bulma said, dropping the ki shield around her. 

Chi-Chi glared at her. "Oh?" She asked testily. "And what might that be? Picking up more hussies like _you_?" 

"Chi-Chi!" The Ox-king rumbled. "That's not a very nice thing to say!" 

"It's also not very accurate," Bulma added. She pulled her hood back. "Or trusting, for that matter." 

"Bulma!" They chorused in surprise. 

Bulma grinned at them. "How's it been going, guys?" 

"_Where have you been_?!" Chi-Chi demanded furiously. 

With a sigh, Bulma explained everything again. Then she told them about Shen and Goku's disappearance. She fell into gossiping with them casually, catching up on the years she missed. 

"Hey!" Yamcha said suddenly, looking around. "Have you guys seen Trunks or Goten lately?" 

Bulma blinked, then frowned slightly. "No. Not since…before Goku and the others left." 

"Goten's probably too ashamed to come up here and sit with his mother after loosing the prize money!" Chi-Chi said. 

Bulma shrugged it off. "They're most likely terrorizing some poor man at the buffet." 

Not long after, Videl returned and explained the situation to them. About Buu, Bibidi, and Babidi. By the time she finished, Bulma was scowling at the sky, even more worried, and Chi-Chi was alternately crying and yelling futilely after her husband. 

"You power level is staggering," Master Roshi said to Bulma. "I don't understand how you could get this strong, this fast. Not even Goku could make such a leap in power." 

"I noticed it, too," Yamcha said, joining the conversation. 

Bulma shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I trained-a lot-but…I think it has more to do with the virus the Grand Kai pulled out of me. He told me something like this might happen. Something about leaving traces of his power behind." 

"Bulma." 

The blue-haired fighter looked up to see Eighteen standing by them emotionlessly. "What's up?" 

"That fool Hurcule has started a Battle Royal," the android said, ignoring Videl's glare. "But only after you and I fight, so there are only four in the ring." 

Bulma sneered down at the boastful man. "One day, that man's pride is going to get him into serious trouble." 

"_My father_," Videl began angrily. 

Bulma turned to her, arching an eyebrow. "Your father what?" 

Videl hesitated. "Well…he's gotten a lot of publicity…and it's kind of…gone to his head." 

Bulma stood with a small grin. "At least you're admitting to it. See you around, Videl!" 

Bulma and Eighteen headed down to the ring, and Bulma thought back to Yamcha's comment about the boys. Where _were_ they, anyways? Quickly, she stretched out her mind and had to stifle a groan. She should have guessed that they would follow the scent of trouble. They weren't too close to the others, yet. 

They mounted the stairs and Bulma felt her thoughts of the boys and the others slipping away. Just for now, she was focusing completely upon the upcoming battle. Eighteen would not be a push-over opponent like the others around. Especially since they decided not to fly or use any form of ki blasts. 

Bulma grinned ferally from the depths of her hood, sliding smoothly into a defense position. Eighteen mirrored her and for a few minutes they stood there, staring at each other, gauging their strengths and weaknesses. 

Eighteen made the first move, launching herself at Bulma in a direct assault. Then they were both moving. Fist to fist they danced, neither one giving ground to the other for long. The blond android jumped back from Bulma, panting slightly. Bulma stood where Eighteen had left her, perfectly calm. 

"My turn?" Bulma murmured with a smirk. 

She was moving before Eighteen had a chance to respond. The android was good. Using her experience against Bulma's power, she lasted a while longer than Bulma had thought she would. But it was time to end this. 

In a sudden move, Bulma caught Eighteen's forearm as the blond threw a punch at her. In the same move, Bulma jerked her knee up as she pulled Eighteen in. The woman's air left her in a gasp. Before she could recover, Bulma jumped, delivering a round-house kick to the side of her head. Eighteen's body went rushing over the side of the ring, to all onlookers, unconscious. 

Bulma smiled as she watched Eighteen orient herself and grab the edge of the ring as it passed, swinging back onto the platform. So, it wasn't over yet. 

Eighteen wiped the line of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Sorry. You don't win yet." 

"Goodie," Bulma returned. 

"I am going to win this," Eighteen said. "I refuse to live with that old pervert another minute!" 

Bulma blinked, straightening from her stance. "You're still living with Roshi?" She shuddered. "I can see why you're so determined." 

Eighteen smirked. "Exactly." 

Then she was gone, and Bulma scowled, chastising herself for being distracted. A double fisted blow caught Bulma in the center of the back. She gasped at the pain, and found herself approaching the edge rather quickly. She twisted her body, one foot touching the ground for a split second, before she launched herself at Eighteen, ready to get the blond back for that. 

Again they locked fists, each of them giving as much as they got. Bulma scowled as they broke apart again. This would be so much easier, she thought grumpily, if we could use ki blasts. 

Bulma shrugged away the thought and prepared to attack once more when her heart gave a sudden shudder. She froze, snapping her head in the direction of the power levels of Goku and the others. Suddenly, Vegeta's power level skyrocketed, but became saturated with an evil and malicious aura. She went pale, and didn't even see Eighteen's attack coming. 

Before she could understand what's going on, she found herself on the floor outside of the fighting ring. Still, not even this could bother Bulma now. Something had happened to Vegeta. Something very bad. 

She headed back up to the others silently, the nagging place in her mind where she worried over Goku and Vegeta grew significantly larger. When she told them of this, only Master Roshi seemed unsurprised. 

"Something very bad is happening out there," he said. "It seems that Vegeta is back to his old, murderous self again." 

"You're wrong!" Bulma snapped, fearing that he was right. "Vegeta's not-" 

She snapped her attention to the ring, where Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai suddenly appeared. Bulma shuddered, sensing the change in her husband immediately. Master Roshi was right, a part of her whispered. He's gone back over to the dark side. The evil side. 

Bulma shoved away that voice violently, and focused on them. Her heart grew heavy when she saw Vegeta aiming a ki blast towards a random set of bleachers. She cried out in shock when he released it, the blast burning a hole through the stadium walls and down through the city. 

"No…" She murmured, thinking of all the innocent lives that were gone. "Vegeta…" She closed her eyes, feeling the tears falling. "I thought you were past all this." 

Then they were gone again, and Bulma tried to pull herself together. She looked around the stadium and the mass hysteria. Something had to be done quickly. As if reading her mind, the oaf Hurcule took to the ring, laughing and proclaiming it all a trick and that no one was really hurt. The loyal fans, read: fools, cheered and demanded the Battle Royal. 

Bulma stopped paying any attention to the ring, slowly sinking down. How could he do such a thing? She thought. 

"He wasn't himself," Roshi spoke up suddenly. 

"He had that 'M' on his forehead like the other two," Videl added. "It must make him evil or something." 

Bulma shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I know my husband. He was doing that of his own free will." 

  
****************

  


A/N: Okay, I know this is an awkward place to leave it, but I was ordered to post whatever I had NOW, so…::shrugs:: Anywho, please review and add your critiques. 

A/A/N: Oh! And I'll give a cookie to whoever tells me why it's so funny that the Supreme Kai used "Shen" as his name in the tournament! ^.~ (Well, _I_ thought it was funny, anyway!) Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! School has started up, and I've been a little busy. (And yes, also living up to my procrastinating standards. ^.^) Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. It's got action, even if I'm not very good at writing it. This is the chapter where I leave the timeline, going deeply into AU. Enjoy!! 

The Muerte

Chapter 4

In the aftermath of Vegeta's decimation of half the stadium, the crowd fell into hysterics and made a mad bolt for the door. But still, the announcer and Hercule were nothing if not persistent when it came to the public. 

Thirty minutes later, the masses were seated once again, cheering louder than ever for their famed, phony hero Hercule. Only Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and the others of the Z senshi remained silent and removed from the tournament. 

Bulma took a deep breath and shoved all her conflicting emotions to the back of her mind. She needed a clear and calm mind to think through this rationally. 

In the back of her mind, she felt the awe-inspiring ki levels of Vegeta and Goku as they finally had their battle. It looked like it was coming to a climax, but she couldn't tell who would be the victor. A little further away was Gohan, the Supreme Kai, and two other powers that she didn't know. For the first time, Bulma realized she couldn't feel Krillen, Piccolo, or Kibbito. Her son and Goten weren't far away from Gohan and the Supreme Kai. 

But that wasn't on the forefront of her thoughts. Bulma was far more concerned about the growing, evil-saturated power. If Vegeta had truly gone back to his former self, it would leave only Goku and Gohan to battle the terror called Buu. And Goku, after fighting with Vegeta, would be almost, if not completely, drained. 

"I have to go help them," Bulma said, hardly aware she spoke out loud. 

"No!" Chi-Chi cried, latching onto Bulma's arm. "Bulma, you _can't_! Who would stay here with us?" 

Bulma rounded on the dark-haired woman angrily. "You don't get it, do you, Chi-Chi? Vegeta has become _evil_! I can't sense Krillen or Piccolo. That leaves only _your_ child and _your_ husband to fight this…this _thing_! Do you want me to stay here so you can loose them _both_?" 

Chi-Chi looked down. "No…" She glared back up at Bulma. "But I don't want you to die, either." 

Bulma was silent, her anger fading. Finally she looked up and said softly, "Goten and Trunks are out there, too." 

"_What_?!" 

Bulma patiently repeated her statement. 

Chi-Chi sighed, hanging her head. When she looked back up, she nodded at Bulma. "Bring my boys back safe, Bulma." 

Bulma nodded. "I'll bring them all back safely." 

She turned to leave when suddenly her world spun out of control. Desperately she grabbed at the railing as she felt her husband's power level reach an all-time high. Too high, she realized. It would consume him. 

_I do this for you…Bulma…_

Bulma felt her eyes widen at the sound of Vegeta's voice in her mind. Then he was gone, and hundreds of miles away, the great Saiyan Prince released his final attack to destroy Majin Buu and save the world he had slowly come to care for. 

Bulma collapsed on her knees, a howl of grief going unnoticed by all the cheering fans around her. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she clutched at her heart, certain it was going to shatter. 

She threw back her head and screamed her fury and grief. "_Vegeta_!" 

Hesitantly, Yamcha and Roshi came over, not knowing if they should interfere. Chi-Chi was confused, demanding to know what had happened. 

"He gave his life to save us," Master Roshi said solemnly. "He is a true hero." 

"Oh…Bulma…" Chi-Chi moved to embrace the fallen woman. 

Bulma shook off the sympathy and stood. She didn't want understanding right now. She wanted to kill. She wanted death and pain to Majin Buu. She wanted revenge. But he was dead. Vegeta had killed him…Right? 

There was a slight flicker from the decimated island, and then the evil aura that was Buu reappeared, feeling no weaker for the wear. Rage blossomed in her, and Bulma felt a cold, calculating smile twist her lips. 

"What?!" Roshi exclaimed, following Bulma's gaze. "He's _alive_?" 

"Then…Vegeta's sacrifice…" Yamcha said slowly, "was for nothing?" 

Bulma chuckled. "He should have died with Vegeta," she said, her eyes sparkling maliciously. "It would have been far less painful on his part." 

Bulma threw her friends a grin before using Goku's technique and vanishing in a moment. They gaped at her exit before Yamcha gulped. 

"I hope Buu is all she destroys," he muttered. "She looked…really mad." 

Bulma reappeared on the battlefield, perched atop a cliff a few feet away from Majin Buu. The pink, fat blob turned, sensing her presence, and smiled at her childishly. 

"Buu play!" It exclaimed happily. "Buu have new play!" 

"Buu has death," Bulma told him coldly, all emotions locked away. All but the burning hatred of the being who killed her dark Prince. 

Buu laughed freely, obviously amused by her statement. Bulma's stony expression didn't change as she stared at him, and slowly the pink fat stopped shaking and Buu watched her silently. 

"It really would have been better for you if you had died," Bulma told him, a smile playing over her features. "Now…You're _mine_!" 

Without waiting for his response, Bulma launched herself from the rock, her eyes hardening unmercifully. She drew back her fist and landed the first blow, knocking him back into a wall of rock. 

As he pulled himself up, Bulma stared coldly at him. There would be no playing, she thought at him. No warm-ups. And no reprisal. 

Buu frowned as he read all of this in the woman's expression. He clenched his hands into fists and drastically raised his power level, steam bursting forth from the holes all over his body. 

"Buu mad!" He exclaimed, launching his own counter attacks. 

Bulma met each one easily before pulling off a combination attack that sent him back into the ground, creating a crater. 

"No," Bulma told him when he lifted back up from the ground to meet her in the air. "You still don't understand!" She cried, beating him mercilessly, too fast and too skilled for him to block her. She accented her words with ki-backed punches. "Buu…is…._dead_!" 

Again he went spiraling into the ground, and Bulma used this chance to gather power for a ki blast. She looked down at him, no blood evident anywhere on him, but obviously becoming tired. 

She swept her arms out wide, the folds of her cloak falling behind her. Bulma tensed, clenching her jaw as she gathered the latent energy around her. The air crackled and snapped with tension and slowly she brought her hands together cupping them around each other. The tension around the two fighters seemed to gather in her hands, pushing them apart. Blackness spilled out between her fingers so dark and completely black that it looked like Bulma had opened a void. 

Glaring down at Buu, Bulma clenched her top hand into a fist around the power and called out her attack as she released it at him. "_Black Lightening_!" 

And that was precisely what came roaring out of her hand. It streaked towards Buu, seeming to suck the color out of everything as it passed, adding more power to the blast. It struck Buu dead on, and Bulma felt a small bit of the pain in her heart ease when she heard him scream in pain. It cut through him, tearing into the earth and creating a cloud of dust and dirt. 

Bulma hovered in the air, waiting patiently for the cloud to settle. Regardless of what happened, she knew she had hurt the monster deeply. Possibly even killed him. 

But when the dust cleared, that thought was disillusioned quickly. Still, Bulma smirked when she saw that there were chunks missing from the pink blob. Bits of his arms and stomach had holes in it, cracked and dry. 

"You…you…" Buu stammered in his high-pitched voice. "You hurt Buu!" Something changed in the childish tone that made Bulma tense. It grew slightly deeper, the she found herself staring into his beady eyes. "Now Buu _mad_." 

Again they met in the air, their fighting even more serious than before. Bulma swallowed a grunt when he slipped past her guard and planted a gloved fist in her stomach. 

He had been playing, she realized, pulling herself up from the ground after a strong kick from Buu. The entire fight, everything from before, was all just a game to him. Even Vegeta's sacrifice… 

But now that Bulma had actually wounded him, the game was over. He would settle for nothing less than her death. And that made Bulma smile slightly. The fool was too conceited to realize that he could die, too. That was his weakness, and Bulma would not be merciful in exploiting this one. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that she, too, had made a mistake. She had seriously underestimated Buu's level of power. A mistake that may or may not prove fatal to her. 

For the next few minutes, things became a draw between the blue-haired genius and the pink blob. Then, slowly, the tide began to turn. 

In Buu's favor. 

Bulma was still so new to fighting, and there was only so much of her power to use. Too late, she realized why the Kais had been so afraid of this monster. He seemed to be tireless, and every attack that wasn't backed by a good bit of power was repelled easily. 

Something moved in the corner of her eye, and Bulma was distracted enough for Buu to knock her into the ground. With a groan, Bulma struggled to pull herself from the rubble, spitting a mouthful of blood to the side. She glanced to her right, where the distraction had come from, and sucked in an excited breath when she saw Goku landing and sliding into his trademark position. Then she heard the slow, confident chanting that brought hope to her heart. 

"_Ka...Me...Ha...Me..._" 

There was another movement, and the Supreme Kai staggered to his feet and began silently gathering his own ki blast, trapping Buu between him and Goku. 

"_Ka...Me...Ha...Me..._" 

Gohan was back as well. Weak, exhausted, but still contributing to the final blow-out, as it was. 

Bulma smirked, and decided to follow the trend. She slid into the ready stance, the heels of her palms just touching each other. 

"_Ka...Me...Ha...Me..._" 

The glowing blue ki from the three fighters from Earth, and the Supreme Kai's golden glow, seemed to hover in the air around them, like four corners of a square, trapping Buu inside of it. The monster had one moment to see this, and fear it, before it was released, Bulma, Goku, and Gohan, shouting as one person. 

"…_HA!!!_" 

The Supreme Kai released his attack a moment after them, and Bulma realized, then, what it was. The golden ki wasn't an attack, like she had thought, but a containment shield that allowed the kamehameha waves to pass through, but kept Buu contained when he tried to escape. 

Then everything was awash in a brilliant, vibrant white light, and Bulma lost consciousness. Her last thought, as she rushed towards oblivion, was, oddly enough, of the raven-haired former-fighter. 

_Now I know why Chi-Chi retired._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It had been over a year since the Buu incident, and things had settled down amazingly for the Z fighters. Goku and Vegeta had been wished back to the living. Bulma had more or less given up fighting, although she still occasionally sparred with Vegeta to stop his griping over the broken GR. The Supreme Kai had vanished, but not before thanking them ardently. And, much to Chi-Chi's delight, Gohan and Videl were well and truly stuck on each other. Even Vegeta seemed to be calming slightly. Settling into the family life with only a couple of major problems. 

And now… 

Bulma hummed to herself as she walked from the lab, unable to stop smiling. She couldn't believe it! The smile grew when she thought of telling her husband about her new discovery. He was going to blow a gasket! 

  
*~*~*~*~

  


Trunks and Goten were in the kitchen, starving after their latest sparring games, and looking a little beat up around the edges. They had just sat down, tucking into the twelve-course meal with happy hearts, when there came a knock on the door. 

Trunks paused, and reluctantly jumped down to answer the door. His mom was in her lab again, and his dad was training, so there would be no one to answer the door beside him and Goten. 

He hesitated, thinking quickly, and grabbed Goten, hauling him away from the table too. 

"You'd eat everything before I got back," Trunks explained when Goten whined at being pulled away from his meal. "And I'm hungry too!" 

Goten laughed. "I can't help it, Trunks! It just all tastes so good!" 

"Whatever," Trunks dismissed the conversation, opening the door to glare at the unfortunate soul who had interrupted his snack. "What do you-" 

Trunks stopped, and blinked at the small group of kids in front of him. They looked really strange, their small bodies covered in brown sheets, and their silver-green eyes staring at him confidently. 

Goten leaned around Trunks and blinked at the kids. "Hey, Trunks! Who're they?" 

The group shifted their attention to Goten, and broke out in excited noises, gesturing to Goten wildly. The two demi-Saiyans traded confused looks. Finally, one of the kids, a boy with a sullen, intimidating scowl, made a harsh sound and the others fell silent. He stepped forward and looked at Trunks. 

"…_Bul…ma_…" He said slowly, carefully pronouncing each sound. 

"How does he know your mom, Trunks?" Goten asked. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Trunks snapped, glaring at the boy. "Go get Mom, Goten, and tell her there's these weird kids here to see her." 

"Okay!" Goten chirped and raced back towards the kitchen. 

Trunks whirled around and yelled after his friend, "AND DON'T YOU DARE EAT ANYTHING, SON GOTEN!!" 

There was a muffled yelp, and then Trunks sensed Goten hurrying away from the table to the lab. Trunks turned back to the visitors, his father's scowl pulling at his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

There was something…off about these kids that grated at his nerves. Something that made him want to bring his father out here to take care of them. They stood there silently, facing off until Bulma could come. Neither trusting the other. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~

  


Bulma hurried out to the GR, intent on nothing but breaking the news to Vegeta. She went up to the door and pounded on it impatiently. The red flashing bulb above it slowly faded, signaling that the gravity was going back down to normal. A moment later, Vegeta stepped out, scowling down at her fiercely. 

"What, Woman?" He growled. 

Bulma beamed at him, just itching to tell him the great news. "Maybe you should sit down for this, Vegeta dear," she giggled. 

Vegeta scowled even more at his mate. "Woman, you had better say whatever foolish thing that is running through that warped mind of yours, before I-" 

"Okay, okay," Bulma grumbled, grinning widely. "You get to be a-" 

"Bulma!" 

Bulma, interrupted, turned to frown at Goten, who was flying through the halls towards them. "Later, Goten," she said flatly. "I'm talking with Vegeta right now." 

"But Bulma…" Goten said urgently, landing. 

"Whatever it is," Bulma told him firmly, "it can wait two seconds." 

Goten opened his mouth to argue when there was a sudden wash of power, followed closely by Trunks' rapidly rising ki. Bulma sucked in a breath of mingled shock and delight. 

"It's Kaele and the others!" Bulma cried in delight. 

She was gone in the next moment, leaving a slowly angering Vegeta and a confused Goten to follow. Bulma followed the energy patterns outside, where she saw her son facing off against Maele. She began to grow worried immediately. Maele had always been the quick-tempered one of the group. And she didn't want to have to go against him when he was pissed. 

Gathering her voice, and recalling the Yarrate's language, Bulma yelled up at the floating figure of Maele. "If you harm my son, Maele, so help me Kami, I'll pound you even more senseless than you already are!" 

All action stilled, Maele and Trunks staring down at her with identical expressions of shock across their faces. Trunks for hearing his mother yelling in the same sounds that the kids made, and Maele for finding out that his opponent was Bulma's offspring. 

"_He's_ your child?" Haliya demanded, hurrying over to Bulma. "He's very arrogant." 

"He takes after his father," Bulma responded dryly. 

"_Woman!_" Vegeta roared, storming out of the house. "I demand to know what is going on here!" 

"I see your meaning," Jaelen drawled lazily. 

This sent Bulma and Haliya into fits of laughter, and irked Vegeta even more. Trunks landed beside his mother, scowling and crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring Vegeta as he stalked over. Goten joined his friend, innocent to the world as all Sons seemed to be. Kaele and Maele landed and joined Jaelen and Haliya, Kaele having finally managed to calm his Second down. 

Bulma glared down at Maele. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing fighting my son?" She demanded. 

Maele crossed his arms defensively. "He barred us entrance!" He argued, gesturing sharply to Trunks. "We could very easily sense you inside, yet he refused to let us pass! And he kept _glaring_ at us!" 

Seeing that Maele was working himself back into his temper, Bulma raised her hand, calming him. "Alright, Maele," she said gently. "I understand. But you have to understand as well. He was just protecting me against possible hostile company. I'm sure you can see the reason in that." 

Maele grumbled to himself, but subsided. "Yes, I can understand that," he groused. 

"We enjoyed your tournament," Jaelen remarked, changing topics. "A very impressive display of the skills we taught you." 

Bulma grinned at him, flushing slightly with pleasure. "So you watched us against that Buu thing?" 

"Of course," he replied. "I told you that we would be watching." 

"Although," Kaele added, "there was still the one attack that you did not use against him that would have eradicated the monster. I am curious as to why you did not use Red Death." 

Bulma laughed sheepishly. "Oh. Well, I didn't think he would be that much of a trouble. Besides," she added quickly, "an attack like that would have ripped this world apart." 

"_I'm_ curious about _this_," Haliya said, poking at her stomach softly. She looked up at Bulma suddenly, understanding breaking across her face in joy. "_You're PREGNANT!_" 

Bulma laughed, her happy glow returning. "Yeah! I was just about to tell Vegeta about it when I sensed Maele's rising ki." 

"You mean he doesn't know?" Haliya asked, confusion written across her face. "But…how could he _not_ know? The merging of seed and egg…" She trailed off, stars dancing in her eyes. 

Bulma blushed deeply, embarrassed. "That's not how it is for humans," she explained. "It takes a few weeks to find out if your really pregnant, and then the male doesn't know unless you tell him." 

Haliya's voice held open scorn as she managed to look down her nose at Vegeta. "Obviously, your male is not in tune enough with you." She sniffed. "He's defective." 

Bulma snorted, ducking her head as she tried not to laugh. Oh, if Vegeta had heard that… 

"Woman!" Vegeta snapped, getting tired of being ignored. 

"Why does he insist on calling you by your gender?" Haliya asked. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Who knows?" She grinned and winked at them. "Maybe it's another deficiency." 

The group laughed at that, and Bulma turned to her family and Goten, ready to make introductions. 

"Guys," Bulma said, making the conscious effort to switch back to her native language. "These are some of my friends from the Grand Kai's place. Kaele, Maele, Jaeren, and Haliya." 

"They're _kids_," Trunks snorted, standing beside his father and glaring at the company suspiciously. "And they feel weird." 

"They're not kids," Bulma told him firmly. "As a matter of fact, when they died, none of them were under three hundred years old!" 

"_What_?!" Trunks and Goten cried. 

"What race are they, Woman?" Vegeta snapped. "And how is it that a human like you can speak their tongue?" 

"They're called Yarrates, Vegeta," Bulma told him, frowning at him. "And it's like I said. They're friends from the Other Realm." She put her fists on her hips. "You got a problem with that?" 

"They don't look dead," Goten said, poking at Kaele curiously. "But they do have a ring over their heads like Daddy did." 

Bulma grinned as Kaele irritably batted Goten's hand away. "Goten, maybe you had better stop bothering Kaele. He might start bothering you back." 

"Who is this child-clone of Goku?" Kaele asked, glaring at the kid to keep him from trying to poke at him again. 

"That's Goku's second son, Goten," Bulma told him. 

"Second son?" Haliya asked excitedly. "He has a first, then?" 

Bulma smiled slightly. "Yes. But let me get introductions out of the way, first. Then we can discuss genetics." 

Bulma turned back to her husband, motioning to the Yarrates. "This is Kaele, Maele, Jaelen, and Haliya," she said to them. Then she turned to the Yarrates. "This is my husband Vegeta, my son Trunks, and his friend Goten." 

"Now that we're all acquainted," Vegeta growled sarcastically. "What are they doing here?" 

"I don't really know why there here," Bulma said thoughtfully. "However, we can at least go inside to figure it all out." 

After one hour of talking, Bulma became quite tired of the endless translating. It was mind-numbing to keep jumping from language to language. 

"That's it!" Bulma snapped, standing up. She glared at both her family and the Yarrates. "All of you: Stay!" 

Vegeta growled at her command, and Bulma growled right back at him. He subsided with a smirk and watched her walk out of the room. 

She returned ten minutes later with a box of strange, button-like devices which she promptly ordered them all to put on. Bulma took one, pressed the bottom in the dip just behind her ear, and flicked it on. 

"This," she explained the them as she helped her son and Goten with them, "is a translator. I am sick and tired of jumping back and forth between languages." 

Vegeta snorted. "About time you got something right, Woman." 

Kaele, who had already activated his translator, snarled at Vegeta, his eyes flashing dangerously. Bulma hesitated in activating the Yarratian translators on Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks, turning to her visitors. 

"I don't want you to tell them about my pregnancy," Bulma said quickly, watching Vegeta to make sure he didn't turn on the device. "Please." 

"As you wish," Jaelen agreed as the rest of the group nodded. "It seems that your mate possesses an overprotective nature that would hamper our reason for coming." 

Bulma blinked, not expecting a speech from Jaelen. She nodded gravely, understanding for the first time since their arrival, that there was something seriously wrong. She turned the translators on, settled in her chair beside Vegeta, and gave the Yarrates her full attention. 

"What has happened?" Bulma asked grimly. 

"The Kais…" Kaele trailed off, looking vaguely sick. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


A/N: ::grins:: hehehehe. Sorry to leave it off like this, but I need _some_ kind of insurance for more reviews! ^.^ Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! The next chapter should be out sooner than this one. No promises, though. -.- School life is so demanding now. (::grumbles:: and they say your senior years is the easiest….) Hope you enjoyed this installment! Please don't kill me… 

Ja matta ne!! 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  



End file.
